


Deadpool

by GoNEF



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Abandonment, M/M, Post Mpreg, Wade leaves Peter and their child, but only because he has cancer, ordinary Peter, peter has no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: Deadpool movie but with a twist. Wade Wilson had the perfect life. A wonderful husband who for some reason loved him a beautiful daughter who he still can’t believe is his, yep life for Wade Wilson was going great. Until he is diagnosed with cancer, having to choose between dying and being a part of the new program that will give him inhuman abilities so that he can protect his family and they will never have to worry about him ever again. Sadly, things go wrong and now Wade is too scared to go back to his family instead he runs away and starts working as a mercenary. Two years pass and Wade is trying to move on with his life the problem he can’t and goes to see how his family is doing when he spots them he is shock to see the person responsible for his mutation spending time with them. Now Wade has a choice, he can either kill Francis and save his family from him and whatever shit he’s planning or he can leave them be and let them enjoy whatever shred of normalcy they have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my beautiful sister ^*^ I love you dear and I hope you have a good one

Wade stood outside the elementary school as he waited for the doors to open and let all the little kids out for the day. As he waited he felt someone walking up to him. Turning around he spotted a young girl who looked like she was in her late teens.

She stopped by him but not before she looked over her shoulders as if to see if there was anyone following her, she than turned to face him as he looked at her with a confused expression,

“Can I help you?” he asked her.

“Yes, listen I heard about you and the things you do and I was wondering if you can help me with a problem,”

Wade took a deep breath before he turned to face the front of the school building.

“Listen kid as much as I would love to help, I’m no longer a part of that life. I gave it up,” and he did. No matter how much everyone at Sister Mary’s told him how soft he has gone he didn’t care. He had a family now and he was not going to give it up for a few quick bucks.

“Please sir, I’m begging you there’s this stalker and he won’t leave me alone and-“

“Did you say stalker?” he asked turning his attention to her.

The girl nodded her head, Wade could see the fear in her eyes, not only that but he could see the tiring expression on her face, like she has been staying up late at night.

“Alright kid, I’ll do it,”

The girl’s face broke into a hopeful expression,

“Really?”

“Yeah I will,”

The girl looked relieved, hell she looked like she was almost ready to cry; something told Wade that this stalker of hers was really starting to scare her.

“Thank you so much I swear I will pay you no matter how much it costs,”

“No, no, no, this one is on the house,” he said.

The girl looked confused,

“What’s your name?” he asked her.

“Meghan,”

“Alright Meghan meet me at the Daily Bugle tomorrow at 12:00 p.m. and we will discuss the details,”

“Wait, are you sure you don’t want any money?”

“Nope,”

“Why not,”

Before Wade could answer the two heard a small voice follow by tiny footsteps running up to them, they turned their attention to a little girl who look no older than five running up to them,

“Daddy!” the little girl shouted Meghan could see Wade’s face break into a grin as he bend down and picked up the little girl in his arms and began to place kisses all over her face.

“Daddy stop,” she said while giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

“Hello my little princess how was your day?” he asked as he stared at the most beautiful little girl to ever exist.

Autumn May Parker-Wilson was a gift to him and his husband Peter. When they found out that Peter was pregnant they were scared, Peter just graduated from high school and Wade recently quit his job from being a mercenary.

Neither knew anything about babies and neither had great role models since Wade’s father was a shitty one and Peter’s parents were dead and only had his aunt May to look up to.

The two consider their options and in the end they decided to keep the baby and it was the best decision of their lives.

Before Autumn could answer, Meghan interrupted them,

“Is she why you’re doing this for free?”

The father and daughter turned their attention to the teenager who blushed at the attention that they gave her.

Wade looked at the girl before he turned his attention back to Autumn.

“Yeah,” he kissed her cheek,

“She is,” he smiled softly as he squeezed her a little harder before he put her down and took her hand in his, knowing how much his baby love to wonder off whenever she saw something that caught her attention.

“Meet me at the Daily Bugle and we will discuss things right now I have to take this little cutie pie home,”

Meghan just nodded her head as she watch Wade and his daughter leave her and headed to who knows were.

**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**

“Mommy!” Peter turned his attention from his work to see his daughter and husband walking up to him.

“Hey sweetie,” Peter got up from his desk and scoop up Autumn in his arms.

Autumn kissed her mommy on the cheek before she gave him an eskimo kiss one that he was happy to return.

“How was school?”

“Good I got a gold star on my coloring page,”

“A gold star?”

“Yep,”

“Sounds like we got a future artist, don’t we?” Wade said as he walked up to his family with a huge grin, he then wrapped his arms around Peter before he pecks his lips.

Autumn giggled as she watched her parents being affection towards one another.

“At least she’s not being grossed out,” Wade said as he kissed his little one’s forehead.

“Yeah but hey why should she when her parents do nothing but shower her with love and affection,” Peter said as he gave her a big sloppy kiss.

“Daddy!” Autumn shriek as she pulled away from him.

The two laughed as Autumn just pouted and hid her face in the crook of Peter’s neck.

“Alright baby boy get your things because you, me, and the munchkin have a date tonight especially since it’s this little cutie’s,” he ruffled Autumn’s hair,

“Birthday and we have reservations at our favorite restaurant.

Peter smiled as he placed Autumn down and grabbed his things.

“You’re lucky my shift ended otherwise you and Jameson would be having a discussion that no one under 21 should listen,”

“Hey, he had that coming for a long time and you know it,” Wade said as he grabbed Autumn’s shoulders and turned her around so that she was in front of him, facing her mother.

“Okay he did,” Peter said trying hard not to laugh. He went to his desk and grabbed his things letting everyone know that he was leaving as he walked up to his family Wade took his bag while grabbing Autumn’s left hand and Peter took her right hand.

The family of three head towards Saint Mary’s to pay Weasel a visit. They were thankful that it was still midday since they didn’t want to expose Autumn to that kind of environment.

When they got there, they entered the building and allowed Autumn to run towards her uncle Weasel since the place was not only empty but it was the only place where Autumn was safe since most of the mercenaries here cared for her as if she was one of their own. The only time Autumn was ever allow here was during the day when most of the other mercenaries were still sober and actually able to have a decent conversation without having to fight one another.

“Uncle Weasel!”

Weasel looked up from his place to see his little niece running up to him, he couldn’t help but break into a smile as he watched the four-now five-year old running behind the counter and into his arms.

“Hey little munchkin, how’s my favorite little niece?”

“Silly goose uncle Weasel, I’m your only niece,”

“Oh right, keep forgetting that mommy and daddy haven’t had any babies besides you little cutie,” he poke her tummy making her laugh as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug one that he was happy to return. He kissed the side of her head before he turned to face Peter and Wade.

Wade Willison was once a mercenary who was not afraid to kill and take money from other people, sleep around, and go wild every once in a while; that all changed when he met Peter Parker.

Peter was only 17 when they met and the two fell in love, okay more like Wade fell in love with him and tried to win him over. In the end it took Wade one date to get Peter to be with him of course he quit the mercenary business due to Peter becoming pregnant with Autumn. Wade sworn to a new life after the birth of his daughter and now worked in construction and made sure that his family had everything he didn’t as a kid.

While some called him soft Weasel thought that it was about time his friend got some happiness in his life. He deserved to be happy and if giving up something he was really good at to continue living with his family than Weasel was happy that he chose the latter.

“Well look who decided to show his ugly face to us commoners, Peter sweetie, if you ever want to leave him let me know and I’ll set you up with someone who is worthy of your time,”

“Hahaha,” Wade said sarcastically while Peter tried to hold his laughter back meanwhile Autumn pinched her uncle’s cheek.

“Ow Autumn?”

“Mommy doesn’t need anyone but daddy, right mommy?” the little girl asked as she looked at her mother with her big doe eyes that she no doubt inherited from Peter.

Peter laughed while Wade grin at his daughter’s statement,

“That’s right sweetie, mommy only needs daddy and no one else,” Wade said as he wrapped his arm around Peter and pulled him closer to his body.

Autumn smiled as she stretched her arms out to her father wanting him to carry her. Wade answer her request by taking her in his arms and holding her close him as he wrapped his free hand around Peter’s waist.

“So what can I get you three lovely people?” Weasel asked as he took out two bottles of Coke and placed them on the counter as well as a bottle of apple juice knowing that Wade and Peter were health job nuts when it came to Autumn and her eating habits.

Peter took the apple juice and unscrew the top before handing it to Autumn who took and said a polite thank you to both her mommy and uncle as she drank from it.

“Okay so we are here to pay you a little visit because god knows that you haven’t seen Autumn in a while and we did promise her that she would visit you after school,”

“Ah, well as always it is a pleasure to see you Miss. Wilson, oh and I almost forgot,” Weasel pulled out a white envelope that was decorated with different drawings, covered in glitter, having a small bow tied at the corner, and painted with a myriad of colors. Autumn’s eyes widen as she stared at the pretty envelope.

“Pretty,” she said as she accepted it from Weasel.

“What do we say?” Peter asked.

“Thank you Uncle,” she said with a soft smile.

Weasel just smiled at her before he responded,

“Go ahead and open it; hopefully mommy and daddy won’t get to mad,”

Both parents looked at one another before they turned their attention to their daughter who was carefully opening the envelope not wanting to destroy it. Once it was open Autumn pulled out some green paper that was inside of it and showed it to her parents.

Said parent’s jaws dropped when they saw the large sum of money in their daughter’s hand.

“What the shit Weasel?”

“Wade language and Weasel, what the shit?”

Wade didn’t even bother commenting on Peter and his language crap he was to busy looking at the money in his daughter’s hand.

“How much is that?” he asked.

“A couple hundred bucks, look everyone wanted to wish her a happy birthday but didn’t know what to get her so everyone decided to give her some money; hell it was either that or let everyone buy her guns and other weapons that she can use to defend herself,”

Wade and Peter looked at one another before they turned to face Weasel,

“How much is it?” Peter asked as Wade put her on top of the counter.

Weasel looked at the money in Autumn’s hand before he looked at the parents.

“Umm…well, I am pretty sure it’s over a thousand; maybe more,”

Both parent’s jaws dropped before they looked at one another and then at the money in Autumn’s hand who just smiled at them innocently.

“Okay this money,” Wade started as he took the money off her hands and placed it in his wallet which he put in his pocket.

“Is going in her trust fund which she won’t touch until she’s at least 21, 18 if something happens to me and baby boy over here,”

“Wade,”

Wade just winked at him before he looked at Weasel who put his hands up in surrender.

“Hey whatever floats your boat; still can’t believe that your giving all of your millions of dollars to this little cutie,” Weasel said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and smothered her face with kisses making the little girl giggle.

“Hey she’s my baby and unless we have more she’s inheriting every dime I ever made off of that job,”

Peter smiled at his husband. Ignoring the whole having more baby dilemma but he was thankful that Wade decided to use all his money to give to Autumn for her future should she ever need it.

Weasel just smile in agreement as he released Autumn and allowed the little girl hopped off the counter and walked towards her parents.

“Alright baby girl say good bye to uncle Weasel and let’s go we have places to be and things to do,”

“Bye-bye uncle Weasel,”

“Bye kiddo and take care of your daddy and mommy for me,”

“I will,”

“Bye Weasel,” Peter said as he and Wade headed out the bar and to wherever they wanted to go.

The family arrived at their favorite Mexican restaurant. They order their food and ate their food. Autumn talked about her school and how much fun she was having while Peter and Wade listen to her every word. They stayed at the restaurant a little longer before they headed out to the park where Autumn and her parents spent the day running around and playing with one another.

Peter was thankful that he brought his camera as he snapped photo after photo of him with Autumn, of Wade and Autumn or of Autumn by herself. His favorite would without a doubt be of her [playing with a leaf](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/7f/04/d0/7f04d0ceb6aabdbe060c3be3c9c26502.jpg). She just looked so adorable and he just couldn't wait to develop them and show Wade all the pictures he took. Peter looked at his family and watched as his family were enjoying themselves and Peter couldn't help but think how lucky he was and that nothing could ever ruin this day for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it hate it tell me what yall think ^^ also for news on any of my stories follow my tumblr account: go-n-ef  
> adios


End file.
